


Taking Advantage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Cursed Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Older Sam, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Soulless Sam Winchester, Teen Dean, Top Sam, Underage - Freeform, dubcon, season six au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up de-aged without a single idea of who the older Sam Winchester is and without a soul Sam is very interested in taking full advantage of Dean's new predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

Sam couldn’t believe his luck. One little curse from a pissed off witch and Dean was back to his seventeen year old self. A seventeen year old self who had  _no idea_  that Sam was his brother and now Dean was willingly following him back to his room.

His cock ached as he locked the door behind him and took in Dean’s easy stance. There was no way he was wasting the opportunity to fuck his pretty brother into the mattress until he was moaning brokenly. “Nice room.” Dean rocked back on his heels and offered a cheeky grin as his eyes flicked back to Sam.

“You’re not going to be thinking about the room soon.”

The words had Dean’s eyes darkening and Sam grinned at the evidence of Dean’s interest pressing against the front of his brother’s pants. “Big words.” Dean swallowed and Sam didn’t bother answering.

Instead he tugged off his shirt and listened to Dean sucking in a shocked breath. He knew he was the exact kind of guy his brother would bend over for at this age. Dean had attracted all kinds of guys with his too pretty looks, bright eyes and those damned lips.

At least now Sam would get a chance to see if Dean was as good a fuck as he looked.

His brother was a bit of a whore for cock at this age and Sam was more than happy to give him exactly what he craved. He would enjoy getting to manhandle Dean around, shoving him into position and pushing himself inside his brother’s tight ass.

“Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to strip down and get on that bed?” Dean’s body tightened at the words and Sam watched as freckled skin was bared to his eyes.

Dean was more than eager, cock hard and leaking at the tip, as he went to the nearest bed. Sam didn’t waste time removing the rest of his clothes and padded towards his bag. He grabbed the lube and didn’t bother with condoms.

He didn’t want anything between himself and Dean when he finally buried himself inside.

Sam could see Dean’s eyes fixed on his cock and smirked when Dean’s mouth dropped open, “You’re… _huge_.” His tongue darted out and Sam climbed onto the bed, gripping Dean, to roll him onto his belly. “Is that even going to fit?”

It was how he’d imagined it and he wasn’t going to deny himself every single one of his fantasies since he didn’t know how long the curse would last.  _If it was forever I wouldn’t complain._ His mind almost immediately went to possible ways to make sure Dean stayed young but he forced himself to focus on his naked brother waiting for him.

If he could he would keep Dean this young and small for _years_. Then he could enjoy that young, tight body as often as he wanted without any problems.

“I know.” He poured some lube onto his fingers and didn’t bother with foreplay. Instead he rubbed them over Dean’s hole and started pressing one inside.

 _Tight_.

Dean was incredibly tight and warm inside. A soft gasp escaped Dean as Sam slowly started to pump his finger in and out until Dean had relaxed enough that he could press all the way inside. When Sam had two fingers thrusting into Dean’s ass and pulling out moans he started searching for Dean’s prostate.

The moan had him grinning and pressing against it harder. “I knew you’d be greedy for it. Are you a slut for cock, Dean?” the moans were getting louder and louder as Dean shoved himself back into Sam’s fingers. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress. Fuck you until you’re hoarse from screaming and the people in the next room complain from the noise.”

Dean nodded rapidly and clutched at the sheets. He whimpered when Sam started pushing three fingers inside. Sam didn’t want Dean too loose. He wanted a very, very tight grip on his cock and anymore prep would mess that up.

“I’m going to ruin you.” It was a promise as Sam pulled his fingers out, slicked his cock up and yanked Dean’s hips up into position. He shoved a few pillows under Dean’s hips and moved up to push his cock inside.

“Oh.” Dean’s voice was muffled against the sheets but Sam was too lost in the sight of his cock pushing inside his brother’s tight hole to even think about the broken little whimpers Dean was releasing the further he pushed inside. He could see Dean shaking and how his fingers dug into the sheets. “Fuck. You’re…fucking…”

Sam suddenly thrust forward to bury himself balls deep and paused to relish Dean’s strangled cry of pain. “You’re like a vice.” Sam gritted out and mentally offered up a thanks to that witch when he rolled his hips back before fucking forward with a snarl.

“Slow down.” Dean’s voice was strangled as his hole tightened around Sam’s cock. A moan escaped him and Dean continued to clench around him as he started up a quick, rough pace that had the mattress groaning and hitting against the wall. “Ohhhh…that’s…fuck ow…ohhhhh I can’t…oh fuck—” Dean tried shoving back but Sam was in control.

He grabbed Dean’s wrists and pressed them into the mattress while rocking up against Dean’s ass. Each moan and whimper and gasp went straight through him. It was better than he’d imagined. Dean felt perfect around him, he sounded perfect.

After furiously fucking Dean to the point that the mattress was loudly protesting and the headboard was pounding against the way he could hear breathy moans escaping as Dean’s body finally adjusted to his size.

“Harder.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and Sam was more than happy to oblige him. “There…oh yes…” Dean tried shoving back again, ass clenching around him but Sam kept him pinned as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel the heat and pressure of it inside him.

No wonder Dean was so popular. Vocal and greedy with an ass that begged to be fucked. It explained how Dean was able to sell his ass to help them survive when their father took too long to get back from a hunt.

Men probably paid very good money to use Dean’s tight hole.

He slammed into Dean and came with a low growl, eyes slipping closed and lost to the pleasure. Dean was shaking under him and once he pulled out, rolled Dean over, it took two strokes before Dean was arching up into him and coming with a broken sound. “I think I’m going to keep you.” Sam looked at Dean’s flushed cheeks and his slack mouth as he offered a predatory grin. “I have no intention of letting such a good fuck go.”

“Wow.” Dean didn’t bother moving. He just lay there as Sam looked down at him and wondered about fucking Dean’s mouth next. There was absolutely no way Sam was breaking this curse. Instead he had every single intention of find that witch and having her make it permanent with a  few additions, of course.

 


End file.
